La Lettre
by klim38
Summary: Petit OS qui complètent mon précédent OS "J'arrive…" dans lequel je parle d'une lettre. Les deux peuvent se lire séparément.


Petit OS qui est en lien avec mon autre OS « J'arrive » dans lequel je parle d'une lettre que vous pouvez découvrir ici, bonne lecture.

Un mois déjà que cette foutu guerre était terminée, un mois qu'on avait enfin gagné. Mais à quel prix ? Harry Potter leur grand héros était tombé lors de l'ultime combat entrainé dans sa chute par Lord Voldemort.

De nombreuses personnes pleuraient le survivant qui ne pouvait plus porter ce surnom maintenant... Cependant, très peu d'entre elles se rendaient réellement compte du sacrifice qu'il avait fait et dans très peu de temps, ils finiraient par l'oublier et oublier par la même occasion qu'il avait débarrassé le monde du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps !

Une personne pourtant savait tout ce qu'Harry avait fait pour eux et tout ce que cela avait impliqué. Cette personne avait disparue depuis un mois maintenant. Elle n'était pas morte, elle était là assise à son bureau en train d'écrire.

_A celui ou celle qui trouvera cette lettre,_

_Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai participé à la guerre qui a permis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Dans cette lettre, vous trouverez des détails de cette dernière journée, de l'ultime combat. Si je vous raconte ça, c'est que je ne supporte plus de rester sur cette terre qui m'a tout pris._

_Ce jour là Harry a débarqué à Poudlard pour récupérer un horcruxe, un morceau d'âme de Lord Voldemort. Je ne connais pas les détails de cette partie là de l'histoire mais il était accompagné de ses plus fidèles amis, mon frère Ron et Hermione Granger. Je sais qu'il est parvenu à le détruire tout comme Neuville Londubat l'a fait en tuant le serpent du Lord Noir._

_Par la suite Harry s'est sacrifié afin de supprimer le morceau d'âme que Lord Voldemort avait laissé en lui sans le savoir. Au moment où nous l'avons tous cru mort il s'est relevé pour affronter une dernière fois le seigneur des ténèbres._

_C'est la que le combat final commença. Les sorts pleuvaient de partout nombre de mes amis, de ma famille et de gens que je ne connaissais pas sont tombés ce jour là... Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin... Je ne vous oublierais jamais._

_Pourtant nous devions continuer de nous battre si nous voulions avoir une chance d'un jour connaitre un monde sans peur._

_Les combats se sont éternisés, j'ai reçu plusieurs sorts non mortels mais qui m'ont quand même laissé des traces. Les combats s'éternisaient et le temps n'était malheureusement pas notre allié. Lentement nous commencions à nous dire que nous n'y arriverions pas, nos amis tombaient les uns après les autres..._

_Si il fallait que se soit le dernier jour que je passe sur cette terre, je voulais le passer aux cotés de la personne que j'aime. Je me suis donc déplacé dans cette arène jusqu'à arriver aux côtés de Harry. La seule personne qui me faisait me battre encore c'était lui. Je le voyais déterminer dans sa façon de combattre et lorsqu'il m'adressa un regard du coin de l'oeil je le vis esquisser un sourire. Je repris alors confiance en moi et repartis au combat à ses cotés._

_Au loin j'aperçus Ron qui se battait en compagnie d'Hermione et qui la protégeait des sorts en faisant barrière avec son corps et sa baguette._

_Avec Harry nous progressions lentement jusqu'à arriver au coeur de la bataille, l'endroit même ou se tenait Lord Voldemort plus effrayant que jamais. A peine somme nous arrivé qu'il nous vit. Il nous fit alors face déterminé à en finir cette fois. Nous nous bâtîmes avec toute la force qu'il nous restait nous jetions nos dernières forces dans cet ultime affrontement. Notre détermination, notre courage, et surtout notre amour nous aidèrent à prendre le dessus sur le mage noir. Il fallait en finir et pour cela il fallait lancer_ _le_ sortilège _de mort. Harry me regarda une demi seconde et dans ce bref regard je comprit qu'il était temps et qu'il allait le faire. Je l'entendit prononcer la formule et vit le rayon vert prendre la direction du seigneur des ténèbres. Pour la première et dernière fois je vis de la surprise et de la peur dans ses yeux, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry ait le courage de lancer ce sort là, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Sa mort était inévitable, il ne pouvait plus éviter le rayon alors dans un dernier geste de folie il eu le temps de lancer ce même sort en direction d'Harry. Moins d'une seconde plus tard tout était fini, les deux hommes étaient au sol sans vie._

_Quand les mangemorts virent que le corps de leur maitre gisait là ils prirent la fuite personne n'ayant plus la force de les poursuivre._

_La les cris de joies commencèrent à se faire entendre alors que moi j'étais effondré sur ton corps. Et puis soudain plus un bruit, ils venaient de se rendre compte que tu étais tombé au combat._

_Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qui s'est passé ensuite ni au bout de combien de temps. Mais je sais qu'on a fini par venir me relever pour m'allonger dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Un lit que tout le monde retrouverait vide le lendemain matin, moment auquel je suis partie._

_Cela fait un mois maintenant que je suis partie pendant ce mois j'ai souvent voulue mettre fin à mes jours mais je suis encore la ! Pourquoi me diras t-on ? Tout simplement parce que je sais que ton unique souhait avant de mourir aura été de me voir heureuse et de me voir vivre même si toi Harry Potter tu n'es plus là. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais mais pour toi j'essaierais._

_Je t'ai toujours aimé Harry et je t'aimerais toujours._

_Si un jour quelqu'un trouve cette lettre c'est que je ne serais pas arrivé à surmonter cette épreuve et que je serais partie rejoindre la personne à qui mon coeur appartient._

_D'avance je m'excuse si cela cause du mal à quelqu'un mais si j'ai fais ce choix c'est que ce fameux jour on m'a tout pris._

_Je termine cette lettre ici et je retourne maintenant auprès des miens pour essayer de vivre ou plutôt survivre..._

_A toi mon amour j'espère que tu es dans un monde meilleur dans lequel je viendrais te rejoindre un jour. Je t'aime._

_Ginny Weasley._


End file.
